Mortelle rencontre
by monnalisa
Summary: Fiction écrite dans le cadre du concours de one-shot du forum Vampire Diaries France. Le but était d'écrire une suite au dernier épisode de la saison 1. L'histoire reprend là où la série s'est arrêtée. Elena rencontre son double vampirique Katherine...
1. Chapter 1

Note de l'auteur : Je ne possède aucun droit sur les personnages de LJ Smith ni sur la série télé de CW. Cette fiction a été écrite dans le cadre d'un concours de one-shot sur le forum de Vampire Diaries France dont le but était d'imaginer le début de la saison 2 de la série en un seul et unique chapitre. J'espère que cela vous plaira et j'attends vos impressions et commentaires avec impatience.

* * *

Cette effroyable journée était enfin terminée, pensa Elena, tandis qu'elle franchissait le seuil de sa maison. Elle appela Jenna et Jeremy, mais personne ne répondit. Elena perçut un bruit sourd de chute en provenance de la cuisine et appela une deuxième fois mais la maison resta désespérément silencieuse. Jenna et Jeremy aurait dû être rentrés, peut-être même John, qu'elle ne savait d'ailleurs plus comment qualifier. Oncle ? Père ? Elle était finalement bien une Gilbert par le sang après tout.

Elle appela une troisième fois, mais son appel resta sans réponse à nouveau. Alors elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, ouvrit la porte avec précaution et se figea devant la vision de sa propre image. Un peu comme si elle se regardait dans un miroir déformant, son double arborait une expression satisfaite et arrogante qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de voir sur son propre visage.

« Hello Elena. » L'accueillit celle qu'elle présumait être Katherine.

Sur l'instant, Elena ne répondit pas et jeta un coup d'œil circulaire au reste de la pièce. Derrière Katherine, sur le plan de travail du meuble central, une mare de sang et des doigts lui donnèrent un haut le cœur. Sur le sol à droite, à moitié caché par le meuble de cuisine, gisait le corps ensanglanté – elle n'osait dire cadavre – de John.

Katherine avait la patience de lui laisser intégrer toutes ces informations, et pour son amusement personnel, se délectait de scruter sur le visage de la jeune femme le nuancier des expressions de l'horreur qui s'y succédaient. De sa démarche féline et prédatrice, elle s'approcha d'Elena.

Pendant ce temps, Damon errait sans but dans le vieux cimetière de Mystic Falls. Tout ce remue-ménage d'émotions le laissait perplexe, sans oublier ce baiser qui lui laissait un arrière-goût d'improbable, étant donné qu'Elena l'avait clairement remis à sa place un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi.

Il revivait la scène en boucle, se remémorant le moindre détail. Et plutôt que d'embellir et de le transporter, ce baiser sonnait de plus en plus faux. Plus précisément c'était l'attitude d'Elena qui le perturbait. Peut-être doutait-il qu'elle ne puisse jamais l'aimer d'amour. Ses réponses évasives ou neutres, le fait même qu'elle ne l'ait pas repoussé, la manière dont elle a réagi à l'interruption de Jenna. Comme si Elena était une autre personne, comme si Elena était…

Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes à peine, à vitesse vampirique, pour revenir sur ses pas et rejoindre la maison d'Elena.

Il perçut l'odeur du sang d'abord, puis de faibles bruits qui guidèrent ses pas vers la cuisine et lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte à battant, il fût le témoin de la scène la plus surréaliste qu'il n'ait jamais vue.

D'un geste vif, Elena plongea une seringue qu'il devinait être emplie de verveine dans le ventre d'une seconde « Elena ».

« Good bye Katherine. »

Ces mots, bizarrement dénués de sarcasme, s'échappèrent des lèvres de l'assaillante tandis que le corps de sa victime s'effondrait avec fracas sur le sol.

Elena ne réalisa qu'après coup la présence de Damon. Elle croisa son regard et y décela une grande émotion et confusion, ce qui fit naître en elle le doute. Allait-il se jeter sur elle et lui déchirer la gorge de ses crocs acérés pour avoir osé s'attaquer à l'amour de sa vie. Quand il s'agissait de Katherine, Elena n'était plus sûre de rien concernant Damon. Il l'avait aimée si profondément, il avait tant sacrifié pour elle qu'elle ne craignait que, malgré sa trahison, Damon ne revienne vers elle. Cependant le vampire restait étrangement figé sans réaction, pensif. Tour à tour, il observa les deux « Elena », cherchant le moindre indice lui permettant de les différencier. Son regard s'arrêta sur leur gorge un moment et sembla y trouver la réponse qu'il cherchait.

Le gémissement plaintif et agonisant de John les sortit de leur contemplation mutuelle. Elena se redressa et rejoignit son oncle dont le regard vitreux, à l'article de la mort, l'observait. Etrangement et ce depuis la première minute de ce face à face avec Katherine, Elena n'était pas tétanisée de terreur, alors qu'elle aurait du être incapable de réfléchir et d'agir. Et une nouvelle fois, elle se surprit à garder son sang froid et se dirigea vers le plan de travail sur lequel reposaient encore les doigts tranchés de son oncle.

Damon, entre temps, s'était approché de Katherine étendue sur le sol, sans défense, affaiblie par le shoot de verveine que lui avait administré Elena. Katherine était enfin à sa portée, devant lui. Il voulait des réponses, pourtant il savait déjà que tout ce qu'il obtiendrait d'elle ne serait qu'un florilège de mensonges destinés à l'apaiser et à le manipuler. Une colère sourde se répandit alors de tout son corps. Le regard de Damon se fit plus dur et l'expression de Katherine vira à la pure frayeur. Damon chercha Elena du regard, essayant de se raccrocher à elle comme à une bouée de sauvetage dans la tourmente de ses sentiments dont il avait perdu l'habitude en même temps que son humanité. Il la vit alors prendre une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage et retirer la bague de l'un des doigts tranchés de John, le regard dégoûté mais pourtant bien déterminé. Elle se précipita alors vers son oncle pour la lui passer au doigt de son autre main avant qu'il ne trépasse.

Le regard de Damon s'emplit alors d'une certaine admiration mêlée de tendresse pour cette petite humaine qui ne manquait pas de cran.

Bien que la bague fût à nouveau à son doigt, John s'accrochait à la vie et murmurait de vagues sons dont la compréhension était difficile même pour un vampire. Elena approcha son oreille de la bouche de son oncle espérant ainsi décrypter son message. John, frustré de son impuissance à se faire comprendre, jeta un regard désespéré à Damon puis à Katherine.

Damon devina où John voulait en venir. Devant le changement d'expression de son oncle, Elena se retourna vers Damon qu'elle vit se lever et se diriger vers le placard à balai.

D'un geste sans effort, il brisa en deux un balai qu'il en avait extrait.

Le craquement sec du bois accentua l'expression de terreur sur le visage de Katherine dont le corps se battait furieusement contre la verveine. Damon revint vers elle et se pencha sur son corps impuissant disposant le pieu au-dessus de son cœur. Le vampire resta quelques secondes ainsi, incapable d'agir, incapable de commettre l'acte qui mettrait un point final à son histoire avec Katherine. Il appuya légèrement sur le bois qui s'enfonça de quelques millimètres dans la chair de Katherine qui convulsait de douleur. Damon détourna alors le regard de sa victime pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Sans qu'il s'en soit rendu compte, Elena l'avait rejoint. Elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés et posa sa main sur sa joue avec douceur. Damon était incapable de tuer Katherine. Et s'il en était capable, elle ne craignait que s'il ne franchisse ce dernier cap, il ne perde à jamais son humanité au lieu de la retrouver.

Elena posa alors ses mains sur le pieu improvisé. Elle repoussa celles de Damon et d'un geste décisif, appuya de toutes ses forces sur le morceau de bois. Aussitôt le teint de Katherine devint grisâtre et des veines apparurent ça et là sur son visage, son cou, ses mains et probablement le reste de son corps. Katherine avait définitivement rejoint le monde des morts.

Les heures qui suivirent ne furent pas moins intenses que les précédentes.

Elena était maintenant à l'arrière de la voiture d'Alaric qui les ramenait, elle et Jenna, de l'hôpital.

Stefan et Damon avaient emmené le corps de Katherine pour le faire disparaître.

John et ses doigts étaient partis en ambulance puis en hélicoptère vers l'hôpital d'Atlanta pour une greffe, tandis que Jeremy était parti lui-aussi en ambulance mais pour le petit hôpital de Mystic Falls. Alors que Jenna et elle avaient voulu le réveiller, elles avaient retrouvé l'adolescent inconscient, un flacon de médicament vide non loin de lui. Les urgentistes lui avaient fait un lavage d'estomac et il semblait maintenant hors de danger. C'est la raison pour laquelle Alaric, que Stefan avait appelé, les avaient convaincues de rentrer chez elles.

En l'espace de quelques heures, la vie d'Elena avait à nouveau été ravagée et dévastée comme à la mort de ses parents. Elle se sentait responsable de la tentative de suicide de son frère et regrettait amèrement d'avoir demander à Damon de lui effacer la mémoire.

Elena ne réalisa pas tout de suite que la voiture était arrêtée devant leur maison.

« Elena, il faut rentrer. » l'invita gentiment sa tante tandis qu'elle lui caressait le bras d'un geste affectueux.

Guidée par Jenna, Elena sortit de la voiture pour rejoindre la maison. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle se dirigea vers l'escalier.

« Va dormir. » lui dit sa tante tandis qu'Elena gravissait les marches en direction de sa chambre.

La porte de sa chambre émit un grincement réprobateur lorsqu'elle la poussa pour entrer. Elle n'éprouva pas le besoin d'allumer car la lune était pleine et diffusait suffisamment de lumière au travers de sa fenêtre.

Enfin cette journée effroyable prenait fin, pensa-t-elle pour la seconde fois de la nuit, lorsqu'elle s'arrêta net, distinguant une silhouette allongée sur son lit. Cela aurait pu être Stefan. Cependant d'instinct, Elena savait qu'il s'agissait de son frère. Elle ne fit aucune remarque et vint s'allonger à ses côtés.

« Comment va Jeremy ? » Lui demanda Damon.

« Il est hors de danger. » Répondit-elle.

« C'est de ma faute. » Insista-t-il.

« Non, je suis responsable. » Le corrigea Elena. « C'est moi qui t'ait demandé d'effacer sa mémoire. »

« Non, tu ne comprends pas. Je suis passé le voir avant que tu ne rentres pour lui annoncer la nouvelle de la mort d'Anna. » Il lui narra alors sa conversation avec Jeremy et s'attendait à tout moment à la voir se mettre en colère.

« Lorsque je suis revenu ici, poursuivit-il, je suis allé dans sa chambre. Il y avait un flacon de sang vide, le sang d'Anna. »

Il laissa à Elena le temps de réfléchir à ce que cela impliquait.

« Il voulait devenir vampire ? Mais pourquoi si elle est morte ? »

Il se retourna pour lui faire face, tandis qu'Elena digérait tout ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Je crois qu'il voulait faire taire ses sentiments et sa souffrance. »

« En devenant un vampire ? » Demanda Elena, essayant de suivre le fil de son raisonnement.

« C'est absurde. » se rebella-t-elle. « Ce n'est qu'un mythe, une fable. Vous ressentez de la peine et de la souffrance comme les humains. »

« Non, crois-moi, ce n'est pas une fable. C'est ce que j'ai fait pendant 145 ans. »

« Mais ce n'est plus ce que tu fais, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le regard triste de Damon suffit à répondre à cette question.

Lui prenant le visage entre ses deux mains, Elena lui dit :

« Je suis désolée pour Katherine. »

Une étincelle de peine brilla alors dans les prunelles azur du vampire.

« Je suis désolée de l'avoir tuée. » Puis elle reformula car elle ne voulait pas lui mentir.

« Je suis désolée que sa mort t'ait causé de la peine. »

« Chut. » Dit-il doucement posant un doigt sur sa bouche.

« Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait faire pour protéger ta famille et tes amis. Katherine était sans pitié. Elle t'aurait fait payer la verveine que tu lui as injectée. »

Le silence s'installa et après quelques secondes d'indécision, sentant la fatigue qui tombait sur les épaules d'Elena, il décida de se retirer.

« Je vais te laisser dormir. » Lui dit-il.

Mais Elena lui retint le bras tandis qu'il relevait son buste pour se lever.

« Reste. » Dit-elle faiblement, sa voix presque inaudible.

La surprise transperça dans le regard de Damon. Et avant qu'il ne s'imagine quoique ce soit, Elena crut bon d'ajouter :

« Comme un ami. Au moins jusqu'à ce je m'endorme. C'est idiot, mais j'ai peur de rester seule. »

C'est à Stefan qu'elle aurait du demander cette faveur, qui n'en était d'ailleurs pas une aux yeux de Damon, mais elle avait besoin de réconfort et quelques part, elle savait que ce réconfort serait à double-sens. Quel mal pouvait-il y avoir ? Elle savait que Stefan ne verrait pas cela d'un très bon œil, mais tant pis.

Damon se rallongea à ses côtés, tandis qu'Elena vint se blottir contre lui, posant sa tête sur son torse.

Stefan, qui était très inquiet pour Elena, avait décidé de lui rendre visite ou du moins de vérifier qu'elle était bien rentrée chez elle, saine et sauve. Malheureusement pour sa tranquillité d'esprit, il n'avait rien manqué de l'échange entre son frère et elle. Il était peiné de constater combien le lien entre eux deux s'était profondément développé, peiné de voir que c'était à Damon qu'elle avait demandé du réconfort et non à lui. Stefan décida alors de rentrer au manoir car il ne pouvait supporter de les voir ainsi, aussi proches, enlacés même de manière platonique. Il savait Elena en sécurité avec Damon, aussi mal que cela pouvait lui faire de l'admettre.

Dans le milieu de la nuit, une voix qui ressemblait étrangement à la sienne réveilla Elena, l'appelant par son prénom. La jeune femme ouvrit péniblement les yeux et sursauta à la vue de sa propre image ou plutôt de celle de son double vampirique.

« Katherine. » Hoqueta-t-elle.

Damon s'extirpa de son sommeil et balaya la chambre du regard comme pour vérifier, malgré l'incongruité de l'improbable présence de Katherine dans la chambre.

« Rendors-toi. » Lui dit-il, la forçant doucement à se rallonger. « Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar. »

Cependant Elena ne ferma pas les yeux et continua à fixer son étrange hôte du regard.

« Je ne suis pas un cauchemar. »

« Ni une hallucination. » Reprit-elle, après une courte pause, devinant les pensées d'Elena.

« Tu dois t'éloigner des frères Salvatore. »

Elena fronça les sourcils.

« Tant que tu les fréquenteras, tu seras en danger. Tu dois les fuir. »

Elena refusa d'en écouter d'avantage, surtout de la part de ce monstre sans cœur, qui de son vivant n'en aurait eu rien à faire et qui, aujourd'hui, n'était probablement qu'une création de son esprit épuisé. Elle ferma les yeux et se nicha tout contre Damon, appréciant sa présence rassurante.

« Nous en reparlerons plus tard. » Conclut Katherine.


	2. Réponse à Petite Plume

Bonjour à tous,

Je suis désolée mais il ne s'agit malheureusement pas de la suite de l'histoire. J'aurais de loin préféré.

Ce « chapitre » a en fait pour but de répondre au commentaire de Petite plume () qui n'a pas cru bon de signer (avec une adresse email ou son compte ), pensant ainsi m'enlever mon droit de réponse (c'est raté !) et mon droit à me défendre.

Ci-dessous, voici son commentaire :

_ouah, c'est très bien écrit je l'admets, mais certains éléments de ta fan_  
_fiction me laisse perplexe ..._

_En effet je crois bien que certaines scènes ne sont pas inventées par toi,_  
_mais que tu a repris d'une autre fan fiction et c'est vraiment dommage !_

_" le balai " par exemple_

_Sinon, belle plume, c'est très agréable à lire..._

_Bonne continuation._

Ma réponse est que je n'ai plagié personne. L'idée du balai me vient de la série elle-même, plus précisément de l'épisode 12 Unpleasantville lorsqu'Elena se défend contre le vampire qui l'attaque lors de la soirée. Par conséquent s'il y a plagia, c'est envers la série (et après tout c'est un peu normal de retrouver des éléments de la série dans une fanfiction) et non envers une autre fanfiction.

Quant autres éléments, étant donné qu'ils ne sont pas cités, pas plus que la fanfiction elle-même dont je me serais inspirée, je ne peux pas comparer, ni me défendre. C'est VRAIMENT DOMMAGE. Tout ce que je peux en dire, c'est que le commentaire doux-amer de Petit plume porte des accusations sans fondement ni preuve. Et je trouve ça mesquin et, qui plus est, lâche puisque je ne peux pas lui répondre personnellement.

monnalisa

P.S. : Suite à ce commentaire, j'ai dû désactiver les commentaires anonymes.

2ème P.S. : merci à tous les autres pour vos commentaires.

3ème P.S. : j'accepte aussi les critiques négatives à condition qu'elles soient constructives et argumentées.


End file.
